Phoenix Villareal
Phoenix formerly lived with her dad, Abel, aunt Lilith, cousin Samuel Blaze, and her aunt's boyfriend, Jaime in the Villareal Mansion, which was inherited from her great grandfather, Jacques. She now lives in Del Sol Valley with her half-cousin, Summer, and housemate Francisco. Description Phoenix has jet-black hair that she often puts in a bun. She has red-pink Villareal eyes. All direct descendants of Max, Abel and Lilith with have them passed down. Her style can be described as casual emo or more gothic, depending on the outfit. Her outfits are usually cozy and with dark, warm colors such as maroon, navy, and black. She is very small and skinny. Her feet are on the larger side. She has her ears, nose and lips pierced and a rib tattoo along with a matching spine tattoo and tribal tattoo. She experiments with different colored and styled wigs from time to time. Toddlerhood Phoenix‘s mother, Ashley got pregnant whilst in a bush on a spontaneous romantic vacation to Selvadorada, accompanied by Lilith and Jaime. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, her mother abandoned Phoenix and Abel, leaving him to raise Phoenix as a single father. Phoenix got very attached to Abel and also her aunt Lilith. Phoenix aged up with the clingy trait as well, which makes sense, because since her mom left her and her father at such a young age, she clinged on to any adult role model she could. Abel gave Phoenix boatloads of attention because she had no mother to comfort her. Childhood Phoenix aged up with the Creativity aspiration and the Fretful trait. Her family realized that she really wanted a black closet and always shows dark and twisty vibes. The family designed Phoenix's bedroom around her personality, as it was just as dark and twisty as she is. While Phoenix was still a child, her grandmother Emma continued writing books for Phoenix up until the day she died. Her last book for Phoenix was "It Will Be All Right, Little Light". Phoenix came around to the Ragdoll Refurb to celebrate Summer's child birthday with Abel and she spent a lot of time with Summer. The two seemed to get along well and their friendship stuck through adulthood. Abel decided to introduce Phoenix to his girlfriend Evie, who Phoenix got along well with and she saw her as a mother figure. She liked Evie a lot more than Ashley, especially as a mother figure, due to the fact that Ashley abandoned Phoenix as a toddler. Phoenix and Evie got along very well and Phoenix enjoyed having Ashley around as company. However, just as Phoenix saw Evie as a mother figure and they got closer, Evie and Noelle's ex-fiance, Toby had a baby, Pamela. Noelle called off the wedding on the day and Abel left Evie, upsetting and disappointing Phoenix again. Teenhood Phoenix aged up with the big happy family aspiration, due to not having a stable family life; she also aged up with the Emotional Conduit and Frenzied Rebel trait. One day, her and Ezequiel got piercings together, however, her father Abel did not approve. A few days later, Ashley allowed Phoenix to get a tattoo, and so Phoenix got a secret tattoo on her chest. A while later, Phoenix and Abel's relationship started to increase again when they went out for lunch together. After finding out Holly Spicer (neighbor) had a cat and the cat recently had kittens. Phoenix was given one of her cats, Salem by Abel. Adulthood Phoenix was the first to move to Del Sol Valley, and met Francisco. The two quickly became friends, and Phoenix later developed a huge crush on him.. The following day, Summer moved in with Phoenix and two joined their dream jobs. Phoenix became a YouTuber and Summer became an actress. Soon after, they moved in, they threw a housewarming / Halloween party and Summer got close to Francisco. Once Phoenix went to bed, Francisco got her a new YouTube setup. Once Summer came from her gig, Francisco asked Summer to be his girlfriend, erasing the possibility of Phoenix and Francisco becoming a couple. Phoenix started having a series of videos on her YouTube channel that was focused on her life. These videos revolve around Phoenix's unrequited love for Francisco that cannot be reciprocated because he loves Summer. Phoenix asked Francisco to play the guitar for her channel as it would help her and also himself because he was losing a bit of fame. As Francisco was performing, Phoenix was very taken by the music, and she showed her true feelings for him as she still had feelings for him, but he didn't know. Phoenix was doing well with her videos and received money from them. Since Phoenix was feeling down for her feelings for Fran, she invited best friend Nathan around for company and so he could see the house. Nathan advised her to stop making videos on her feelings for Fran and focus more on herself, in which Phoenix appreciated. Phoenix continued to film her videos and also acquired the singing skill. Phoenix seemed to enjoy singing and decided to upload a video of her singing. She also spent time with her mother Ashley at an open-mic night and brought Summer and Fran with her. Phoenix also met Felix DesRosiers when she was out with her friends and they got along together quite well. Phoenix had went on a trip to Salvadorada with her dad Abel, his girlfriend Holly, her cousin Sammy B, and her aunt Lilith. She was stuck in a tiny single bed room and everyone else got a big room with a double bed. She usually napped in Sammy B’s bed. She went to the jungle later that night with her dad and cousin and got bit by a bat. Her and Sammy B didn’t enjoy it at all, but her dad Abel loved it. . Her and Sammy were like brother and sister even though they are cousin. Phoenix was happy to know that her dad Abel proposed to his girlfriend Holly and she knew that he was going to be happy. Abel however, died of a heart attack not long after and she was sleeping. Phoenix, feeling down about the loss of her father, decided to quit her YouTuber career and Summer helped her get a new look. Phoenix met up again with Felix DesRosiers and things got romantic when they were chatting in the bar. Even when Summer warned Phoenix that Felix had flirted with her too, Phoenix didn't believe her. Phoenix invited Felix to her home and had her first kiss and whoohoo with him. Phoenix decided to visit Holly as she knew she was struggling with the loss of Abel too, where Phoenix met her little brother, Seth. Phoenix was struggling with her emotions, mostly from losing her dad, but also because like Summer, she was coming up to her period cycle. Phoenix got very drunk when she and her friends threw a house party to the point where she suffered from throwing up and even tried editing her video/music when she was still drunk. Phoenix also saw that Felix, the guy she liked and was seeing was kissing another girl at the party, which really brought Phoenix down with emotion. In episode 9 of Road to Fame, Phoenix struggled with her emotions and she kept getting angry to the point where she died from a cardiac explosion - the same way her father died. However, Phoenix was brought back to life in the final episode of StrangerVille Stories when Lilith sacrificed her life (Sammy B almost did, but Lilith stopped him) so that Phoenix could come back to life and so Lilith could see her parents, Jamie and brother Abel again. Trivia *Phoenix is British, Spanish and German *Phoenix was the person to start up the renegades club again. Her grandfather, Max was once the leader. *She is the third generation of Villareal children to grow up without a mother. The first and second were her grandfather Max and father Abel. *She got her lip & ears pierced. *Her mother Ashley is the cousin of Asher Collins, which makes Phoenix a second cousin to Chase and Willow Collins, step-cousin to Noelle Street and step-second cousin to Nathan Street. *She has a younger half cousin called Samuel Blaze. *Phoenix had a turbulent relationship with her father Abel when she was a teenager until she was about to become a young adult, where things started to look positive for the two of them. *Phoenix had a YouTube channel where she talked about her personal life and her feelings, especially about Francisco. *She loves the colour black. *She is quite famous for victimising herself due to her troubles with Francisco. Her heartbreak unfortunately labels her cousin Summer as a villain. *In episode 6 of Road to Fame, Phoenix accidentally quit her job as a YouTuber then rejoined it, but had to start from the bottom of the ladder again. She also came clean to Summer that she had a crush on her ex Francisco and Summer took it well. *She has the most followers out of her, Summer and Fran. *She died the exact way her father did, with a heart attack. *Phoenix was the youngest sim ever to die. She was a young adult *Phoenix keeps a book written by her step-grand mother Emma with her all the time *Phoenix never met her biological grandmother Elsa. *Holly brought Phoenix back to life with a spell in the final episode of StrangerVille Stories, which meant Lilith died and Phoenix would live again. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Young Adults Category:Female Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Celebrities Category:Bushbaby Category:Villareal